


Don't Leave Me

by VanaVamp



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, Post-Before The Storm, Pre-Life Is Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaVamp/pseuds/VanaVamp
Summary: Chloe thinks about Rachael Amber who's been missing for a month now. She's trying to hold on to hope but it's slipping and she doesn't know what to feel or how to think, she just wants Rachael to come home.





	Don't Leave Me

Chloe stares down at her phone, the screen void of any calls or text from the person she loves the most. It had been over a month since she heard Rachel's voice over the phone, a month since she held Rachel in her arms, a month void of the person who made her feel whole and loved. Chloe wondered if everyone was right, that Rachel really had left without her and was in California living it up with the best of the best. That couldn't be true though, all the shared moments, the unreal connection and fire between them, it was all too much. The thought of Rachel to just up and leave her behind.  
Taking another puff of her cigarette Chloe tries to focus on the sting in her lungs instead of the ones in her eyes as tears threaten to pour out. An exhale of the smoke allows her a moment to regain herself and snuffle as she puts out the cigarette. Squeezing her eyes closed she let herself fall back onto her bed making Rachel's missing posters scatter to the floor. Chloe wished the pain she felt would just leave out her open window, the feeling of betrayal and loneliness where consuming though. Picking up one of the posters laying next to her head she stared at the picture of Rachel letting her fingers trace her features. A ridiculous urge overcame Chloe and she felt the burning need to text Rachael even when the rational part of her knew nothing would come of it.  
A part still wanted to believe Rachel wasn't really gone and would respond with in seconds like always. Chloe opened up the last text she had sent out to Rachel ignoring the hundreds of other unanswered messages she had sent over the month in desperation. All she typed was "Don't leave me behind Rachel" before hitting send and putting her phone back down. Unwillingly Chloe's burning, tired eyes fell closed and she dreamed of waking up in Rachel's arms and the adventures they shared with hope that she would wake up to a text from her.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble i felt compelled to do for life is strange! I was certainly in the right mood for this little drabble to be typed out. Hope you liked it!


End file.
